


All Part of the Process

by yauksiei



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A Study in Pink AU, Humor, Implied Slash, M/M, Short McShort Short Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yauksiei/pseuds/yauksiei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Anderson, face the other way, you're putting me off! And John! Face me instead! I SAID SHUT UP!"</p><p>(VERY short)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Part of the Process

**Author's Note:**

> I commented on a YouTube video, and I saw it again tonight while eating chocolate cake. This is the result XD.
> 
> Enjoy!

Sherlock paced, trying to conquer the noises going on around him so that he could *think*. Why was everyone so ANNOYING? Couldn't they all just--

Before he could finish that thought, he was already yelling. "SHUT UP EVERYBODY, SHUT UP! Don't move, don't speak, don't breathe, I'm trying to think!" the room went quiet, but some things were still not right.

Lestrade blinked at the words that came out of the consulting detective's mouth next. "Anderson, face the other way, you're putting me off! And John! Face me instead! I SAID SHUT UP!"

He watched as Sherlock began to stare at John intensely. John blushed a little move and fidgeted under the gaze, looking as if he was that close to looking away awkwardly.

Lestrade could see he was just about to when Sherlock's face lit up. "Oh! Oh, she was clever, clever, yeeeeees!"

Apparently, it was now part of Sherlock Holmes' thinking process to stare at John Watson's face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
